memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: The Magazine
Has anyone actually read this? I didn't know it existed until I heard about it on MA. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:13, 21 January 2006 (UTC) * As stated in the article, it is basically the Am edition of the European Fact Files. I used to read it (usually at the bookstore, tad pricey for a highschool/college guy) when it was in publication. It had a lot of valuable information written by Rick Sternbach and others. --Alan del Beccio 20:36, 21 January 2006 (UTC) *I picked up about half of the run when it was on newsstands -- back in the 20th century it was unheard of to pay $7.95 for a magazine -- that was enough for a tank of gas... :*The series was pretty decent -- it had a lot of closeups of video frames (back in the days before DVD quality screencaps were available), and a lot of detailed technical illustrations -- like cutaway views of bridges. Some of the mag is valuable backstage information, but some things (type XII-phasers, names of starships that didn't appear onscreen, etc.) are non-canon. Its commonly held that some or all of the character and ship information, since written/drawn by Sternbach/Drexler/et al., while they were working on the serieses should be accepted as canon, however some say technical information and some careless inconsistent descriptions should be at least taken with a grain of salt -- they disagree with onscreen evidence in numerous cases. The interviewsand biographies are cited the most around MA, however -- like descriptions of "behind the scenes" special effects, describing how models were used and reused, makeup info, and so on. The rank insignia illustrations didn't make sense sometimes, as they were based on incorrect notions derived from the Star Trek Encyclopedia in some cases. The STMagazine insignia and graphics are examined at , and the starships, CGI and models info, as well as the technical artwork, are referenced at . -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 05:16, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :**I've got a "Star Trek Magazine" issue from 2004. I presume this isn't the same magazine. I've actually got copies from number 44 to number 113 or so, and even got a #1 somewhere. Eventually I'll have to go through all of them and see if there's any important information in them! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:52, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :***If, hypothetically, we wanted to use pictures from this type of magazine, where would we stand? There's a pretty neat screen-cap picture of Kirk and Spock in their environmental suits from TOS, which we don't have. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:56, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :****Oh yeah, it used to be called "Star Trek Monthly". Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:27, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Article for every single book Is it really necessary to create 48 articles about every single issue? I could understand if they were broken down to the different volumes, but the content on the single pages that are there now don't reveal anything and only serve as a better digital index -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:11, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :What exactly should an article for one issue contain? A rundown of the table of contents (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 18)? Or actual summaries? – Vertex 21:30, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Copyright, eh? I just discovered this section, and decided to create pages for the nine issues I own. Would it be legal to just scan the covers and upload the pictures for the infoboxes on each individual page? – Vertex 02:38, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Having the covers on the article for each issue shouldn't be a problem, as long as the images are cited correctly. I'm not sure what you mean about the infoboxes on each page though, so I can't answer that... do note that I've never actually seen a copy of the magazine :) -- Sulfur 02:39, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :And I think that I figured it out. Yes... the Magazines are the same as the comics and novels. Just follow those principles, and it's all good. :) -- Sulfur 02:42, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry for my confusion, but I've been reading the copyrights, and I can't decide whether they would be under "fair use" guidlines, or if it's "paramount." It does say Star Trek and all of its related elements are copyright Paramount, but does just the cover count? Sorry again, but I usually have bad luck uploading images. - Vertex 15:51, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :I'd guess paramount owns the copyright on them all told, but it is hard to tell. It's generally either one or the other though. Go with paramount unless otherwise told :) -- Sulfur 22:53, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Test issues I have the four (yes, four) test issues from the Seattle area. Is there any interest for me to document these? These wiki pages are pretty old, and there's not an active Buy/Sell/Trade area, so it's difficult for me to gauge interest levels. I will scan my covers and try to post them here. I need to create an account, I guess. regards, 18:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC)HiltonL question : do you still have those copies ? if so would like to purchase them --Fozybear 02:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC)